


Persona 3: Power Trip (Aigis)

by QueenAkron



Series: Persona Growth Series (P3) [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Cock Expansion, F/M, Size Difference, muscle expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkron/pseuds/QueenAkron
Summary: Aigis has been using some strange materials in an effort to stop Nyx. Curious about the specifics, Minato investigates to find a rather large and sexy surprise.





	Persona 3: Power Trip (Aigis)

Minato paused outside of Aigis’s room. Recently, Aigis has been making some rather strange requests to Mitsuru, who of course provided her with whatever she needed from the Kirijo Corporation. Nobody had inquired further since Aigis was known to be somewhat eccentric from time to time after all. Nobody except Minato, who was curious about some of the more “exotic” items Aigis had requested. He opened her door just a crack, slowly opening wider and wider as he gazed upon her refurbished room.

Aigis’s room was notable for being empty, normally featuring only her charging station and the racks and racks on ammunition she used on their operations. These items seem to be pushed into a corner, to make room for the elaborate scientific equipment she had ordered! Distillers, centrifuges, and many of which Minato didn’t even recognize. He was so distracted by the complex setup, that he didn’t realize Aigis was staring right at him! She plainly smiled, stepping away from her work.

“Minato ...excellent timing. Please, come in.”

She said, gesturing for him to join her. The door closed behind him as he looked around at her advanced equipment.

“ I should explain, since you are the center of this. The situation with Nyx seems hopeless. The difference in power between us and an entity such as them is staggering, almost soul crushingly so…”

She said, casually strolling past her machines. She pressed a small red button on one of them, causing some of the equipment to whir and spin to life! Liquids were passed, spun, and poured about, mixing chemicals and adding strange ingredients Minato guessed came from the Shadows. It was almost equally unnerving seeing Aigis smile wide, unusually cheerful.

“...but what if we were able to close that gap? To harness the power of Shadows ourselves, and turn it against Nyx?”

Aigis said, smiling warmly at Minato as she walked to the very end of her series of machines. A small nozzle dispensed a deep blue liquid into a vial, containing no more liquid than a can of soda. Aigis delicately removed the vial, looking over it before turning back to her precious Leader.

“In theory, it is distilled power. I was thinking you could assist me with some tests, on myself of course. Kindly observe…”

Aigis said with a smile, stepping back from her equipment before drinking the vial! She made sure to drink every drop, gingerly placing the vial back into the machine. She clenched and unclenched her fingers, looking over her body for any signs of progress.

“My body is tingling~ A feeling not dissimilar to when we defeat strong Shadows, but with none of the exhaustion.” 

Aigis said, her eyes widening as her body grew! Defined muscles began to form and grow on her body, abs and veins bulging against her synthetic alloy. Her curves grew as well, the slight feminine shape she had become more pronounced as her breasts became as large as basketballs! Even her butt became grew larger, giving Aigis a juicy, ceramic ass. Her body increased in height as she giggled and turned, admiring her ever changing body. The growth slowed, and then stopped, Aigis now possessing the proportions of a bodybuilder!

“Incredible ...in the preliminary phase, I possess strength many humans could never hope to obtain. I am excited to see what the next growth will entail…”

She said, proudly flexing her now huge arm. Her bicep flexed and tensed, bigger than her head and coursing with veins thicker than her fingers! She flexed her chest and much wider shoulders, looking at the blushing Minato with renewed confidence.

“Minato, I can record the data on my own body quite well. I called you here to merely study your reactions...”

She said, striding towards Minato. He only came up to her ample chest in height now, which bounced almost comically with each step she took. She stared deeply into his eyes, slowly wrapping her arms around him and smiling. Aigis held Minato gently for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of her new body against his.

“Leader, I need to stimulate my body more to bring the formula to its fullest effect. I prepared for such an occasion of course. If the power was not distributed evenly, it would most likely overwhelm the user! I’m curious how much training time we’ll need to achieve our new forms…”  
Aigis said, giggling as she flexed her big muscles for him. She was unusually excited for once, and Minato wouldn’t object. She did look super cute after all, and it’s not like Aigis of all people would let this get out of hand. Right?

Aigis let go of Minato, gesturing as she lead him to an expansion she had built on her room. It was hard to believe Aigis of all people would make her room larger, but it soon became obvious once Minato laid eyes on the racks and racks of gym equipment. Aigis grabbed a dumbbell in each hand, the lightest of her equipment already on the extreme side. 

“Observe please! I am eager to test this new body of mine…”

She said, alternating her arms as she pumped the weights with relative ease. Her body bulged and flexed, swelling before their eyes! Her biceps grew with each flex, growing larger than watermelons, then beach balls! Each arm bulged larger and rested as she alternated, pumping faster and faster. Her large, pure white arms turned into vein covered mountains when she flexed, Aigis often holding them to admire and study their size. She set down the hand weights, now no heavier than a water bottle to her.

“Those weights feel so light, I need to push myself further~”

Aigis cooed, picking up a larger, two handed weight. She lifted and curled it, her shoulders growing wider as her back grew ever larger. She was gaining more height too, becoming twice as tall as her Leader. Her formerly pure white skin was now a mass of artificial muscles and bulging veins, contrasted by her exaggerated and sexy curves. She began to pump it over her head, even twirling it! She proudly held it over her head with a single hand, looking at Minato for adoration. She smiled warmly, tossing the weight behind her so casually.

“Leader, this is incredible~ I’m so powerful now! Given your reaction, I think this new body may have the side effect of boosting morale…”

Aigis cooed, striding back to and fawning over Minato as her body pulsed with raw strength, even while not flexing. She was an incredible muscle giant, Minato only reaching her knees in size! Her body broke the limits of the human form, her body pulsing with insane amounts of power, having formed some entirely new muscle groups just so that they could grow and bulge.

Her abs numbered over twenty, and the only thing to rival her person sized biceps were her breasts, now the size of couches! Her shoulders were so wide that she could fit people on them, and her legs were as thick as a person’s torso. She Aigis proudly flexed, admiring herself while glancing at Minato for approval. After several minutes of self-adoration, she strode to her machines, pressing a button to prepare a second dose.

“This experiment has led me to the most wonderful idea, Minato. If I can mass produce this, the team’s power will become so great that not even Nyx could stop us! But first, I need to make sure it works on males…”

She cooed, handing the freshly prepared vial off to Minato, smiling wide as she waited. He wasn’t going to say no to the now excitable, muscular android, so he nervously drank it as Aigis watched. He didn’t feel much of a change at first, but suddenly became very horny~ In particular, Aigis and her huge body was really turning him on!

“O-Oh Leader, so this is how it works on you...allow me to assist…”

Aigis said, smiling as she reached down to undo his pants. With surprising control over her body, she undid his pants, smiling wider as she saw the effects of the serum. Minato helped her, slipping off his pants entirely to reveal a cock down to his knees! Aigis was giddy with excitement, her huge white body pulsing and bulging from her dirty thoughts. She began to flex and pose, watching her lover’s new cock react and get erect at the sight of her.

“A-A size befitting of your status, Leader. I’m sure the other girls will love it too, but I must see it in action. Now.”

Aigis said with a smile, knocking aside some workout equipment with her massive arm to make a big space for her body. She got on her hands and knees, showing off toned thighs, a rippling sea of back muscles, and her juicy ass. She slapped it, giving it a squeeze to excite Minato. His legs moved on their own, his new horny cock clouding his thoughts with the erotic android presenting herself to him.

“P-Please go ahead. I’m aching to use this body of mine…”

Aigis cooed with delight, submitting to Minato as she felt him squeeze her butt. He lightly groped it and rubbing his cock against her ass cheeks as he enjoyed the softness of them. Her muscles were bulging, tensing, and flexing in anticipation before he finally went for it, Aigis’s entire form shuddering as they began to fuck. 

Although Mianto was well endowed, Aigis’s body was amazonian, her backside a sea of booty for Minato to explore. It in stark contrast to her muscles, which Aigis kept flexing. She was hooked on her new power and horniness, the formerly quiet android now a horny amazon obsessed with muscle! This size difference between the pair only turned them on even more, Aigis casually flexing an arm bigger than Minato’s entire body as he sank into her huge body.

“M-More Leader, more! My body **wants** you, Minato!”

Aigis practically growled, reaching behind to slap her ass! The shockwave made her partner shudder, finally jizzing into her perfect booty~ It was unlike any previous experience, his cock granting him almost godlike pleasure. His cum was thick and white, complimenting Aigis’s own porcelain body. She leaned on her chest, biting her lip as she looked back at Minato.

“W-Wow…..b-but that can’t be it, right? So much of me still hungers for you…”

Aigis said, rolling onto her back and spreading her legs for her lover. She moaned, groping one of her huge breasts as her body tensed and flexed. Minato was already getting hard again, his refractory period nearly non-existent due to the serum! He couldn’t resist her charms and climbed past her wide hips, sitting on her vein covered abs while his cock rested against her chest.

“M-Minato, this is all so incredible...I want more and...I want you too…”

She moaned, watching him lower his cock into her cleavage. She groped one of her breasts with each hand, milking his cock with powerful arms. She cooed as his cock drifted near his face, her biceps and shoulders bulging with each thrust. She began kissing his cock when it came near her, encouraging her lover to sink into her chest. Each of her breasts were perfectly round and jiggled satisfyingly, like a perfectly done pudding. Minato couldn’t help but sink his hands into her perfectly cultivated chest, leaning on it while his hips fucked them in rhythm.

“Y-Yes, so close...r-ravage me more Minato, I want to feel you finish on me~”

Aigis said excitedly, swiveling and working her juicy tits on his cock, even pressing her forearms to squeeze them. She squeezed and jerked her tits one more time, tensing and bulging as he came on her again. This load was even bigger than before, thick cum spilling from her cleavage onto her powerful chest and neck muscles.  
Aigis tasted some of Minato’s cum that reached her face, letting go of her chest as Minato rested on her giant body. Her body casually bulged as they began to cuddle, the powerful robot using one hand to hold Minato to her ample bosom. He rested against her like a pillow, her chest rising and falling in a relaxed manner as she comforted him.

“My sweet little Leader, this is only the beginning~ I’m going to help sculpt this world into the one of love, friendship, and power...”

She said with a warm but devious smile, glancing back to her serum machines...


End file.
